<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We could be (special together) by GlassesOfJustice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118173">We could be (special together)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice'>GlassesOfJustice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fast &amp; Furious (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Grief/Mourning, Missing Scene, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom just can't walk away and neither of them are letting go. Missing scene from the middle of Fast Five, or more aptly an alternate ending to <a href="https://youtu.be/qqVvzDvsbgc">this scene</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elena Neves/Dominic Toretto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Little Black Dress Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We could be (special together)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts">Corina (CorinaLannister)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CNTUAW for murky consent.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Was she so special to you?” Elena asked, voice filled with longing, betraying her.</p>
<p>Dom clutched the door. When he turned back and met her eyes, her heart jagged. The moment stretched on, and Elena nearly jumped when Dom spoke.</p>
<p>“I never thought anyone could understand how much. But you do.” </p>
<p>The door slammed and before Elena’s body settled from the flinch it caused Dom was on her, lips crushing against hers. She staggered back and Dom moved with her pushing her against the wall. His hands were firm on her hips, his mouth insistent on hers. God, she’d missed this. The feel of a man hungry and wild for her, need pressing against her thigh.</p>
<p><em>What am I doing?</em> </p>
<p>Elena planted her palm on Dom’s chest and pushed him away.</p>
<p>He stilled, brought his hand to her cheek and tucked the loose strand of hair behind her ear. Her body was taught, filled with adrenaline and fear. Everything felt like slow motion. Her senses were off the chart. When Dom slid the wedding ring dangling at her neck around to her back, out of sight, she felt the vibrations against the chain in her toes.</p>
<p>He stared, the desire she saw in his eyes unwavering. She should resist. Send him home. Stop this.</p>
<p>Instead she grabbed him by the belt loops and thrust their bodies together again. He palmed her breast, his other hand held her hip against the wall. She felt the crush of his weight against hers; it set her on fire. She had spent so much time feeling only sadness she wasn’t sure if she could have this. If she could enjoy it. The vestiges of the past and sense of lawlessness that made her reticent evaporated with the feel of Dom’s leg pressing between her own. </p>
<p>Her grey tank top hit the floor, and then Dom pulled his white tank overhead with as much hastiness. He fumbled with her belt while she easily unbuttoned his jeans. The sound of her belt being yanked through her loops sent a rush of wetness between her legs. </p>
<p>She shoved Dom’s pants to his ankles and pressed her hand to his erection. His cock was straining against the fabric, and felt warm beneath her fingers. Everywhere she looked and touched there was defined muscle. His body was imposing and yet, she’d experienced nothing but softness since they’d met. </p>
<p>There was nothing gentle about the way he pushed her pants down, how he hooked his fingers into her simple black underwear and pulled them out of the way. She freed his cock and wrapped her hand around it, feeling his girth. He was bigger than her husband was, but she was dripping with need, and her arousal had grabbed hold of her. Dom sucked at her neck, the feel of his mouth on her, hot and wet, made her cunt ache. Guiding his cock between her legs was the surest she’d felt all night. Cursing her pants, still wrapped around her legs at the knee, she wanted nothing more than to wrap herself around Dom and ride him. She settled for the feel of the wall pressing into her shoulder blades and he fucked into her, the press of her wedding ring would leave a bruise she would feel but couldn’t see.</p>
<p>She wrapped her arm under his, holding onto his shoulder, cheek pressed to his chest. He held her by the hips pulling her to him as he pushed rhythmically into her. </p>
<p>They didn’t kiss. Couldn’t. She suspected he was just as unwilling to be that vulnerable. Laid bare beyond the cardinal need to join their bodies. When his thrusts became shorter bursts she licked her fingers and fondled her clit, trying to follow him over the edge. He grunted his orgasm into the wall behind her. Before she could get her mind set on pulling out her own orgasm, Dom had pulled out and zipped up his pants. When he looked at her apologetically (or was that regret?) she thought she could see dampness around his eyes, but it was too dark to be sure. He turned and left without saying a word.</p>
<p>The door closed softly and she instantly missed the feel of him against her. The way he closed her in. How he smelled of sweat. She crumbled to the floor and rubbed herself to an unsatisfying release. Her watch read 2am and she groaned. She pulled herself up and headed for the shower.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Much appreciated Beta Work by [redacted]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>